Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers (Information) (DeviantArt stuff)
Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are in Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers is a 1992 Manuel Lobato Humanes and SmashGamer16´s Looney Tunes cartoon short from Warner Bros, MGM, Universal, Paramount & 20th Century Fox. Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are waking up at bed with the time clock and they're getting late and then Elmer Fudd comes down in the rabbit hole and they're got a problem with him to play tricks on him and then going to look for some carrots and then they're flying in the airport plane and they bumped down and they're late for taxi cab and then they're saw the wild west and then Yosemite Sam, Jenner, Buzz Buzzard and Wally Walrus, Bluto and Oil Can Harry are riding in the wild west and they're sawing them and they're going falling in the cross the cliff and they're going late again and they're sawing the cactus carrots and they're rushed off and then they're driving on the grey hare bus to went off on duck hunting country, Daffy Duck, Martin Brisby, Chilly Willy, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle are painting the sign perfect says "IT'S RABBIT SEASON" and then they're looking for duck hunting seasons and they're looking for the transporting seasons are really duck season and then Bugs, Timmy, Woody, Popeye and Mighty are looking at Daffy, Martin, Chilly, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle are paying attention to arguing rabbit season and then both arguing Duck Season, Rabbit Season, Duck Season, Rabbit Season and then repeating Rabbit Season, Duck Season, Rabbit Season, Duck Season, it's Duck Season and I don't care it's the whole world knows it and then the shooting ranges are getting them and they're saying I'm really exhausted, it's been a very trying day, now to catch this six days to fifteen for that long back to commute back home and they're looking the strange looking carrots and they're went off and then both them can scared carrots and they're back home and then back to sleep and then back to saw the alien Elmer Fudd, the alien Yosemite Sam, alien Jenner, alien Buzz Buzzard and alien Wally Walrus and alien Daffy Duck, alien Martin Brisby, alien Chilly Willy, alien Wimpy and alien Heckle and Jeckle got their strange looking carrots and they're back again and then the strange looking carrot drops down and they bubbled over and then Bugs, Timmy, Woody, Popeye and Mighty got the thing just the carrots and then alien Bugs Bunny, alien Timmy Brisby, alien Woody Woodpecker, alien Popeye and alien Mighty Mouse and they're got the axes and they're running off and then That's All Folks and stopped the picture with them and they're got Made on the Planet Nudnik and they're got in the sack and capturing aliens into Pale Stereotypes and then they got the landed goodbye and then rushing off into Milky Way, E.T., Star Dog and then WARNING! YOU ARE APPROACHING BLACK HOLE and then the mouth ate and says pardon me, and then another day back in normal with Bugs, Timmy, Woody, Popeye and Mighty are with friends Elmer, Yosemite Sam, Jenner, Buzz and Wally, Bluto and Oil Can Harry and then Daffy, Martin, Chilly Willy, Wimpy and Heckle and Jeckle both arguing and then the happy life is ending and then they're saying You're unspeakably despicable and the iris out appears and the end of short, here we have alien Porky Pig, alien Jonathan Brisby II, alien Andy Panda, alien Swee'Pea and alien Dinky Duck and then Bugs, Timmy, Woody, Popeye and Mighty are kicking off and then Porky, Jonathan, Andy, Swee'Pea and Dinky are back to normal with the drums and the end are saying "That's All Folks"!. for SmashGamer16. Here is the information of Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse are in Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers an Manuel Lobato Humanes and SmashGamer16´s Looney Tunes Cartoon Short from 1992 from Warner Bros, MGM, Universal, Paramount & 20th Century Fox. Requested by SmashGamer16 and for SmashGamer16 Characters © Warner Bros, MGM, Universal, Paramount & 20th Century Fox Cartoons Cartoon Short © Warner Bros, MGM, Universal, Paramount & 20th Century Fox from DeviantArt: timmybrisbyfan1925 Category:My art STUFF